


Chasing Constellations

by orphan_account



Series: Waxing and Waning [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Control Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Remus is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius buys some rope and blindfolds.Remus isveryintrigued.





	Chasing Constellations

Sirius had taken Remus on their very first date. It had been light-hearted and jovial, Remus excited by the fact that Sirius had put on a nice pair of slacks. His hair had been pulled back into a bun, piercing eyes watching Remus as he ate. It hadn't been extravagant or over-the-top and Remus was grateful for that. He didn't do super fancy dinners or silly things like flowers. All he had wanted was a night alone with Sirius, something that didn't drift into sex and canoodling, even if he knew that would be their dessert.

The moment they crossed the threshold of Sirius's home, Sirius pinned him against the wall. It jostled a painting from where it hung, sending it crashing into the tile. Remus was positive the glass over it had shattered, but Sirius was too busy gasping into his neck as he kissed along his skin to worry. Remus tangled his fingers in Sirius's hair, loosening it from the tie that held it together. His moans were quiet and laced with desire as Sirius found every soft spot in the crook of his neck and the shell of his ear. He had Remus sputtering and breathless in only a few minutes, his sweater wrinkled and his coat lying on the floor.

Sirius was a lot of things, and Remus was realizing that  _ really great at ripping him apart _ was just one of them. He was quick with his tongue and his lips were soft as they knew exactly where to suck to weaken Remus's knees.

“I want to show you something.” Sirius had pulled away, eyes glittering before he dragged Remus down the hallway. It was dark, slivers of moonlight shining through the blinds. Sirius didn't bother turning on the light as he patted around on his dresser. He lit a single candle, the dim glow of it casting shadows through the room.

Remus eyed the bed, noticing a pile of miscellaneous objects on top of the quilt. He stepped towards them curiously, squinting to try and make out what exactly he was looking at. He needn't do so, though, as Sirius had stopped him by dropping something into the palms of his hands.

“Rope.”

A quiet noise slipped from Remus before he could swallow it down. He was so very keen, wondering what it was that Sirius intended to do with the soft rope he twirled about his fingers.

“What's it for?” He questioned, eyes flicking towards Sirius, who sat at the edge of the bed. He could see the faintest of smiles on his face.

“You.”

He shivered with delight. Remus had never been tied up before, not even when it was something he had always wanted to try. The idea of ropes binding him against his will made him burn with need. He wasn't even sure he would ever let anyone but Sirius tie him up, as a certain amount of trust was required to partake in such an act.

He trusted Sirius. He didn't trust himself though, as being under Sirius's command only made him  _ want _ to disobey. He briefly recalled the sting of Sirius's open hand against his cheek, flushing at the recollection of just how much he had enjoyed it. How much he wanted Sirius to do it again and again until his face was red and he couldn't handle any more.

He quivered as he handed Sirius the rope, letting the soft length of it slip between his fingers. Then he was handed something else–a flogger with a braided grip. The falls were soft, Remus unable to resist the urge to drop them between his fingers. His excitement must have been made audible, as Sirius hummed a response before taking it from him.

“Is all this for me?”

“If you want it to be.” Sirius glanced up at him, still holding the flogger between his hands. The flicker of candlelight lit his features enough for Remus to see the naughty curl of his lips and the slight raise of his brows.

“I do-” Remus reached out, touching the flogger with the very tips of his fingers. Sirius’s head tilted back, looking up at Remus as he towered over him from his seat on the bed. “I really  _ really  _ do.”

Sirius set down the flogger, standing slowly. Remus had to back away to give him space, mind racing as Sirius took hold of both of his arms. He looked rather tentative, his gaze full of all the things he didn’t say. They were a silent question of  _ is this alright? _ Gods, it was more than alright.

Sucking breath through his nose, Remus’s eyes closed as Sirius kissed him again. This time it was more slow and gentle as Sirius dug his fingers into Remus’s arms. Remus allowed his tongue to breach his lips, humming at the leftover taste of wine.

It was surprising how quickly the kisses turned into more. Sirius took to biting Remus’s ear as he tugged off his clothing, nearly ripping the buttons from his shirt in his haste. Remus allowed him to do as he pleased, watching him in the flickering light. Sirius pushed him back onto the bed, flat on his back, before crawling over him with the rope in his hands.

“Okay?” Sirius asked, eyes searching Remus’s. Remus knew he was looking for validation that it was okay for him to bind him. That Remus was okay with giving up any control he currently held over his own body. 

Remus swallowed before nodding, once, twice. “Yes.”

Sirius smiled at him, a quick lift of his lips before he maneuvered around Remus. It seemed like he had a practiced hand (or had read some tutorials..) as he spun the rope around Remus’s wrists. He was quick and confident, and he only stopped when he was finished. He admired his handiwork before dangling a bit of black silk in front of Remus’s face.

“What’s that for?”

“Your eyes,” Sirius said. He slipped the silk between his fingers. “Can I put it on you?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

He closed his eyes as Sirius set the blindfold over them, shutting out the light. He was terrified and aroused all at the same time. He was at Sirius’s mercy, leaving the man capable of doing whatever he wanted to do. Remus had no way of choosing otherwise, but he knew, deep down, that Sirius would only do what Remus asked. Nothing more and nothing less.

A few long moments passed, Remus steadily growing more and more anxious the hornier he became. It was hard to  _ not _ be turned on in his state. He had never been under anyone’s control before and it was absolutely spectacular.

Remus inhaled deeply through his nose. His nostrils flared as he caught scent of the candle Sirius was burning. It was a heady sandalwood, and the burning wick added a delicious undertone.

He half-heartedly fought against his constraints; the soft nylon rope curled around his wrists, tying them to Sirius's headboard. His feet were the same, tied apart, leaving Remus on display for Sirius's hungry gaze. Though Remus couldn't see him, he could feel him. His senses were heightened, and every tiny movement that Sirius made had him frozen with anticipation–dying to feel the gentle caress of fingers across his naked skin.

“Sirius?” Remus asked, the silk blindfold covering his vision making him wary. Sirius had yet to touch him since tying him up. His presence was overwhelming. The fact that he hadn't even  _ touched _ Remus made his erection all the more embarrassing.

Then Sirius touched him. Just the pads of his fingers trailing up the delicate skin of the inner part of Remus's thigh. “I'm here, baby.”

Remus shivered and drew his lip between his teeth. He felt gooseflesh rise in the wake of Sirius's fingers, his untouched skin so sensitive and yearning. He longed for Sirius to touch him more, to slide his hand up the length of his cock, but he withdrew so quickly that it left Remus whimpering.

“You look downright  _ filthy _ like this,” Sirius continued. His voice was a growl, low in his throat. “All spread out and horny. I haven't even touched you.” With that, he touched the tip of Remus's cock, just barely. He swiped away the bead of precum, and Remus bucked his hips as he listened to the wet sound of Sirius sucking it from his finger.

Remus had never felt more humiliated. He was aware of the fact that Sirius was very much still fully dressed, watching him in the dim light with curious eyes. He was being toyed with, but the heat that burned in his chest wanted more.

“What do you want me to do for you?” Sirius said. He was touching Remus again, this time trailing his fingers down the edge of his jaw.

“Ah- I want to feel you-” His response was clipped and stuttered. He could feel the jab of his own nails as they dug into the palms of his hands. He was having trouble breathing, slowly suffocating from the lack of Sirius's touch.

“Feel me how?” Sirius had crawled over him, the bed creaking beneath his added weight. Remus felt his warmth everywhere, tickling his skin along with the soft brush of his clothing. “Like this?” He gripped the base of Remus's cock, giving it a slow and steady stroke.

“Y-Yes.”

Sirius let go, but the sudden press of lips against Remus's neck had him hissing through his teeth. They were tender and wet, tracing up the column of his throat so slowly that Remus began to shudder. He fought against his restraints again, wanting so badly to touch Sirius, to force him closer until their bodies meshed and every inch of himself was covered in Sirius.

He began to punctuate every kiss with whispered words of praise:  _ beautiful, good boy, I love the sounds you make _ .

Head tipping back, Remus chewed at his lip. He couldn't fight the noises tumbling from his mouth, moans of pleasure as Sirius bit and kissed, leaving a wet path of saliva along his skin. The fact that Remus could do nothing in return but lay there and take it was driving him insane. His cock twitched and his chest heaved while he clenched his fists and tried not to draw blood from his lip with the grip of his teeth.

Sirius stopped, but not before running his tongue down Remus's throat one last time. He touched Remus's wrists carefully, fingering at the rope.

“Color?”

It didn't need to be explained; Remus knew how to respond from the last time they had slept together. When Sirius had established the system of red, yellow, and green. It was a way for Sirius to check in with Remus without entirely breaking their scene.

“ _ Green, _ ” Remus panted. His voice was ragged with lust and frustration.

“Wonderful.”

Sirius slid down Remus's body, his lips now paying specific attention to the length of his torso. Every kiss was deliberate, tongue dipping out to paint a stripe over his skin before moving to a new spot. Remus wanted to feel his hands, wanted to be touched and ravished and pulled apart. Sirius was taking his time, a new and  _ obnoxious _ way to bring Remus so close to the edge without sending him over.

Sirius hummed, kissing lower until he reached the patch of soft hairs just below the dip of Remus's navel. He nosed them and inhaled, Remus gritting his teeth as he resisted the urge to push into it; to buck his hips erratically as his sanity was slowly ripped from him. He felt raw and splayed open, as if his nerves were stripped wires, defenseless against Sirius and his wicked tongue.

“Tell me-” Sirius paused, nipping gently at Remus's skin. “Exactly-” Another bite, this one at the inside of his thigh. “What you-” He forced Remus's legs further apart and slid his hands up, to the junction between his groin and his leg. “Want me to do.”

Inhaling, Remus tipped his head back down, as if he could see Sirius through the black blindfold tied around his head. He couldn't even make out a sliver of light. He wet his lips before speaking in a frail voice wrought with desire. “I want to feel you inside of me.”

The growl he received in response spoke measures of how Sirius felt about that. It earned him another touch, just at the very tip of his cock. A quick lap of Sirius's warm tongue sent sparks of pleasure jolting through him. The most sensitive bit of himself was of course the one that Sirius took the most joy in teasing.

“Anything for you,” Sirius whispered. Remus barely heard it over the rush of static in his ears. He tensed as he waited expectantly for a hand or a mouth to pull him down to Earth. When neither came, he grumbled his annoyance. Sirius didn't seem to be listening, his fingers circling his ankles. He must have sat back on his haunches, and Remus tried to recoil and hide himself, but the position he was in didn't allow it.

“Stop teasing me, I told you what I want.” He sounded whiney and hoarse, but he had been spread out on the comforter for far too long. It felt like it had been hours since he offered his leash to Sirius, but his recollection of time had been drowned out by the crumbs of pleasure Sirius had offered.

“I love seeing you like this,” Sirius said. His low words were slow and just above a whisper. Remus wanted to see his face, to see the tiny smirk he knew was present. He could hear it in the lilt of his words. “Filthy. All for me.”

Remus's breath hitched. He swallowed and loosened the clench of his fists. He was certain there would be crescent moons dug into his palm, but he wasn't positive if he was close to drawing blood. The whole ordeal was torturous and he knew that Sirius was doing everything with purpose. He had a plan, and that plan started with ripping Remus apart until he couldn't take it any longer. His limits would be reached and yet Sirius would continue. Unless he screamed  _ red _ . It sat at the tip of his tongue, threatening to trip from his lips, but he fought it. He wasn't red. He wasn't even yellow. He was so green, even in the midst of his arousal sucking the strength from his limbs. 

Only for Sirius would he ever allow himself to be treated like this. He wanted it. He  _ craved _ it. He wanted to argue and fight back because he enjoyed the punishment he received. He couldn't though, not there where he lay on the bed. Naked and frayed as he cried for Sirius to stop playing with him.

“Calm down, baby.”

The words hit him like a swift slap, forcing his mouth shut as he tried to steady his breathing. He focused on the wafting scent from the candle and the quiet that erupted around them.

“Good boy.”

Remus was beginning to come to terms with his glaring praise kink with the way Sirius called him  _ boy _ and how it sent shivers down his spine. It rattled him and shook him to the core. It would never cease to make his toes curl.

Heat feathered over his cock from Sirius's breath. Remus tugged at the rope again, but to no avail. He was trapped like a fly caught in a web. He almost sobbed a plea, but Sirius had already wrapped his lithe fingers around Remus's cock. His stroking was measured, just on the edge of too slow for Remus to feel much but the burn of his need to come.

The sudden warmth of his tongue nearly toppled Remus over the edge, lips parting as he gasped out his pleasure in the form of Sirius's name. He was  _ so good _ with his tongue, lapping and slicking the length of Sirius's shaft as his hand dropped to cup his balls. Remus knew he wouldn't last long like this, not with the absolutely disgusting sounds Sirius was making.

“ _ Sirius _ .” It was a breathy groan, and Remus pulled at the rope again. He wanted to see, wanted to touch, wanted to grab Sirius by the loose bun on the back of his head and force his cock down his throat.

“Yes, Moony?”

He sounded amused, likely by the way Remus was seconds from coming. Even the bite of rope into his skin wasn't enough to stop him from fighting. He didn't say a word, though, gritting his teeth as Sirius continued stroking him slowly, flitting his thumb over his slit every so often.

Remus's quiet breathing was interrupted by the sound of a cap clicking open. Sirius's hand withdrew, and Remus perked up at the thought of him rubbing lube between his fingers. His toes curled as he waited for  _ anything _ .

“Okay, Moony?” Sirius asked. A hand slid up the length of Remus's thigh.

“More than okay,” He half-whined. Sirius carefully unbound his feet, shoving his legs up and back. Remus was too turned on to be ashamed by his position, eagerly awaiting the press of a finger. He turned his head, burying his face into his stretched arm just as Sirius rubbed a slicked finger over his hole. Sirius was very gentle, rubbing slow circles over it as Remus groaned in tandem. The sudden intrusion of Sirius's finger pushing past the outer ring made Remus hold his breath. It wasn't unpleasant, but it had been a while since anyone else's fingers had been where Sirius's was. He worked it in slowly, allowing Remus to grow accustomed to the feeling–to the gentle stretch. His other hand moved, gripping the slowly softening length of Remus's cock, slowly stroking it back to life.

It was a lot of stimulation at once in the moment Sirius's finger brushed over his prostate. Pleasure-bright stars burst behind his eyelids, body jerking in response to the sensation. Sirius didn't stop, instead working another finger in until he could move them both with ease.

“You're doing so good for me, Moons.”

“Ah-” Remus's sounds were muffled by his arm, body twisting as he tried to force Sirius's fingers to rub over his prostate again. “Fuck me before I do it myself, asshole.”

Sirius laughed, a low and rumbling sound–showing his amusement for Remus's ability to be bossy and demanding even as he was tied up and blind. With that, Sirius curled his fingers just right, fucking them into Remus relentlessly. Remus's moans poured from his lips, loud and ragged as they drifted around them. Sirius stopped as quickly as he had started, ignoring Remus's unabashed pleas for him to continue.

The silk was torn from Remus's eyes, and he blinked at the sudden light from the candle flickering in his vision. Sirius looked utterly wrecked, loose strands of hair fallen about his face. His eyes were pitch black, pupils blown wide as he stared down at Remus. Remus suddenly felt like his prey, eyes training on the swell of Sirius's lips.

“Do you want me to untie you?”

_ Gods yes, he did _ .

“You've been a very good boy,” Sirius accentuated every syllable as he eased the rope from Remus's wrists. Remus sighed, immediately moving his hands to rest on the sides of Sirius's face. He pulled him down into a kiss that was far too hungry. Their teeth clashed and their lips slid together while Remus tried to take everything he could from Sirius's willing mouth.

Sirius pulled back, Remus trying to chase after his lips. He was pushed back down, though, Sirius shooting him a look that sent him into a spiral. It was full of lust and  _ love _ and raw control. It seeped from him in waves as it always did, forcing Remus to comply with just the flick of his gaze.

Remus watched as he unzipped his slacks to slip his cock out. Remus wanted so badly to reach down and touch it, but Sirius was busy sliding a condom down the length. Remus watched with bated breath as he stroked himself, those heavy-lidded eyes fixating on his own. Remus struggled to hold their stare, wanting to watch as Sirius slid his hand over his cock. He could hear it, just barely, the slick sound of his fist, and Remus was almost baited into disobeying the silent command to not look away.

“What do you want me to do for you, Moony?”

Remus inhaled then exhaled. He gripped the sheets on either side of himself, fighting the twitch in his fingers that begged for the warmth of Sirius's skin. “Fuck me already.”

Sirius smiled before leaning in, bracing himself with one arm on the mattress beside Remus's head. His other hand gripped his cock as he lined it up, rubbing the head over Remus's entrance. The pressure was welcomed, Remus's head tilting back while Sirius slowly pushed inside. His thighs ached but he persevered, holding his legs steady as Sirius slid inside.

Sirius's hand had moved to Remus's thigh, thumb rubbing little circles into his skin. His head had tipped down, forehead pressing against Remus's. His eyes were closed and Remus watched his lips as they parted and his nose as his nostrils flared.

“ _ Gods _ you're so tight.”

Remus preened at that. He moved his hands from the sheets to Sirius's hair, pulling the tie from it and tossing it aside so he could run his fingers through the long strands. The moan it elicited made Remus shiver.

Once Sirius was fully seated, he stayed his hips. Both of his arms had moved, caging Remus in beneath him. His head lifted, eyes sparkling in the candlelight. He was astonishingly gorgeous with his hair a wavy mess where it framed his face. Remus locked his ankles together behind Sirius's back, pressing his ankles into his flesh to spur him into moving.

He did just that, hips snapping back until his cock nearly pulled out before pushing back in. His thrusts were full of vigor and a ceaseless chase after release. The bed creaked and groaned beneath them and the headboard slammed into the wall. The sound of their skin slapping together with every thrust was a song that Remus never wanted to end.

Sirius's eyes bored into his own and it was all too much. Remus could feel tears forming in his eyes as he tried not to come. Sirius hadn't told him to wait, but he _ knew _ .

“Please,” Remus gasped. One of Sirius's hands drifted towards Remus's face, gripping it tightly. It forced Remus to look up at him, at every glint in his eyes and every furrow of his brows as he fucked Remus into the mattress.

Remus was so close that it was painful. Sirius was skillfully hitting the perfect spot, but he didn't tell Remus to come. Not yet, not when it seemed like he was enjoying the way Remus was breathing out  _ Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, oh fuck. _

Sirius let go of his face and moved back, both of his hands holding Remus's thighs with bruising fingers. The feeling was almost intangible because Remus was far too gone, everything incoherent over his desperation to  _ not _ come until instructed.

Sirius touched Remus's cock, fingers curling around it as he began to slowly stroke him to completion. He picked up the pace along with his erratic thrusting, licking his lips while he watched his own cock slide in and out of Remus's hole.

“Come for me.”

Remus did just that. It was body-wracking and intense. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body convulsed as thick ropes of his cum spattered across his stomach and up his chest. His mouth hung open as he rode his orgasm, body moving to meet Sirius's every brutal thrust.

The sound of Sirius's name on Remus's lips must have brought him over as well, because his head leaned down against Remus's shoulder as his hips stuttered. He came with a strangled cry, burying himself in Remus. He stayed like that for a while, slouched and boneless as he draped over Remus.

Remus was too spent to argue, his fingers curling into Sirius's hair as he tried to catch his breath. He had waited so long for this, and it was everything he had imagined and then some. He wanted to speak, to say it was amazing or  _ holy shit can we do that again _ , but his brain was mush and his body felt weakened.

The silence was broken as Sirius sat up, taking his weight with him. The pale grey of his eyes was visible again, even in the darkness of the room lit only by what remained of the candle. Remus looked up at him expectantly, bracing for the joke he was sure would topple from his mouth.

“I love you, Remus.”

Remus blinked, heart seizing in his chest. It was nothing he had expected. Not even close. Not even in the same ballpark.

“I love you, too.” It was whispered, quietly, as he was sure his voice would crack if he had said it any louder. Sirius was his everything, even between his imperfections, or maybe  _ because _ of his imperfections.

Sirius shushed his wavering breath with the warm, heavy press of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you RJ you absolute fucking angel for beta reading again <3)
> 
> Catch me on [Tumblr](https://lecheesie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
